Peripheral devices are typically connected to content processing systems and devices as either integrated solutions or as separate components connected to the content processing systems and devices. In either case, the data and information to be communicated to and from the peripheral devices is typically communicated via a proprietary cable and connector or a common cable and connector such as an RS-232 or USB cable and connector. In addition, the peripheral devices typically require device drivers for controlling and operating the devices.
In such systems and devices, the use of the proprietary cable and connector or the common cable and connector, such as an RS-232 or USB cable and connector creates extra costs and additional failure points. More specifically, the need for an additional cable results in additional systems or device costs and also increases the cost of installation of such devices and systems. The additional cables and connectors also provide additional system or device failure points.
As such, what is needed is a method, apparatus and system for implementing peripheral devices without adding cost and additional failure points to a system and/or device.